


Switching Roles

by onyourlefts



Series: sub jae [17]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian, Dom Brian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Brian, Smut, Sub Jae, Sub Top Jae, Top Jae, jae cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourlefts/pseuds/onyourlefts
Summary: As the title says, they switch roles. Jae fucks Younghyun, but they keep up their current dom/sub roles.





	Switching Roles

**Author's Note:**

> hey this kinda sucks but i've been in a Major writing slump but i somehow wrote this
> 
> also CONGRATS DAY6!!!!!! on ur wins and performance, i love u this is the time of your life <3 
> 
> not beta read, mistakes will be fixed as soon as i possibly can.

“Hey, Jae?” Younghyun asked as Jae was changing into his sleepwear. “Huh?” Jae called back, looking to his boyfriend after sliding on his, well  _ technically  _ Younghyun’s, teeshirt. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Younghyun says in a sly manner, making Jaehyung roll his eyes. “When are you not. Anyways, spill.”

“Sassy.” Younghyun remarked. Jae just pouted and told the younger to ‘ _ scoot over, you big meanie.’  _ “So, I know you’re not quite ready to dom me  _ but _ , what if you could top me?”

Jae blushed furiously, hiding his face in Younghyun’s chest. “Oh my god, Brian! If it was gonna be dirty, you should have warned me!” He groaned. Younghyun just smiled and began to play with the elder’s hair.

“Mm, no. It’s fun to see you get shy and embarrassed. I know you like the idea, don’t you?” Younghyun asked, and he felt Jae nodded and mumbled a  _ ‘yeah, but give a guy a warning _ .’ Such a brat.

“Okay, well. Would you wanna try it? I’d still be dominant and I’d guide you, but I’m sure you wanna fuck me sometimes.” 

“Okay.” Jae mumbled.

“Okay we can try it, or?” Younghyun smirked.

Jae rose from his chest and pouted. “Okay as in I wanna fuck you. Stop being a jerk, you know what I mean.” He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to seem angry, but he just looked like a small angry puppy. A puppy who thinks he’s big and bad, but is just a small little thing.

“Maybe I don’t know what you mean. Besides, you love it.” Younghyun smiled, feeling his heart flutter when Jae started to smile too.

“I do. I also love you.” Jae blushed, grabbing Younghyun’s face in his large hands and kissing him.

At first, the kiss was innocent, but of course, it grew heated. When they were together, they acted like hormonal teenagers who couldn't keep their dicks in their pants.

The band was used to it, and only asked for the couple to warn them when they’d want ‘alone time’ so they could clear the dorm or blare music through headphones.

Younghyun’s hand wrapped itself around Jae’s head, holding it delicately before slightly pulling on the hairs he could grasp.

Jae gasped and whimpered into the kiss, his hips bucking up into Younghyun’s as they both grew hard from the heated makeout session. 

Younghyun pulled away breathlessly, and Jae tried to chase his lips, but pulled back as he realized he needed a breather as well.

“You wanna go all the way?” Younghyun asked. A smirk was coated on his face, and Jae flushed, knowing he meant that Jae would be the one doing the fucking this time.

“Do you wanna?” Jae asked instead of answering the question. Younghyun smiled.

“Of course. I’m up for anything you’re up for. Unless it’s like, something gross. I know you wouldn't do that, though.” Younghyun rambled, making Jae roll his eyes and kiss him again.

This time, Younghyun’s tongue made it’s way down Jae’s jawline to his neck, teeth nipping on skin to cause Jae to whimper. 

“Brian,” Jae whined, his hands grasping onto Younghyun’s broad shoulders, his neck bareing farther so the younger could leave more marks. 

“Hm?” Younghyun hummed against Jae’s throat, biting and sucking some more. “More.” Jae moaned. 

Younghyun pulled back up and looked up at Jae, who opened his eyes in confusion. “Brian!”

“Ask nicely.” Was all that Younghyun said.

Jae stared, his hands still on the younger’s shoulders. “What?” He asked, then blushed as he realized. He has to ask  _ nicely _ for Younghyun to mark up his neck more. Okay. 

“Please.” He asked. Younghyun hummed, staring at him with fox sly eyes. “Please, what?” 

Jae blinked. _ What? _

Younghyun must have noticed Jae’s inner delema, because he suddenly chuckled and smiled. “I mean, what are you asking for? What do you want?”

Jae blushed.

They  _ have _ messed around with title names for Younghyun during sex, but it wasn't often they used them and Jae still felt silly when he used them until he was so far into subspace he couldn't feel silly anymore.

“Mark my neck more,  _ please _ .” Jae drew out the please, making it whiny and pairing it with his puppy dogs eyes. Younghyun smiled up at him.

“Well, since you asked  _ so nicely. _ ” He made his way back to Jae’s throat, sucking a bit harshly, making Jae arch his back and moan  _ ah. _

“Love the noises you make, the noises I  _ make you make. _ ” Younghyun said, kissing down softly to his boyfriend’s collarbones, in contrast to when he was just biting his neck.

“ _ Shut up _ .” Jae pouted. “Just keep marking me, please. It feels good.” Jae’s neck and collarbones are quite sensitive as they are sexy. Younghyun swears one day,  _ one day _ , he will make Jae cum just from marking up his neck and collarbones alone. 

Today is not that day.

“The stylists are gonna bitch at you. C’mon, how about we get to the fucking? I’m  _ so ready for you. _ ” Younghyun whispered up to Jae’s ear, making him mellow. He can’t just talk like that! Stupid Brian, stupid sexy voice!

“Brian,” He whined, simularly to how he did before. He stared at Younghyun as the younger moved up the bed, beginning to wrap his legs around Jae’s waist.

Jae looked down and flushed as he realized  _ this is really happening I’m the one doing the fucking I’m topping oh my god what if I cum too early? What if I can’t even fuck good? What if I slip into subspace too early and I can’t even fuck him at all? What if– _

“Jae.” Younghyun said gently, his hand rubbing Jae’s cheek. Jae looked at him. “Get outta your head, baby. I know it’s a lot, but you can do it. You’re a good strong boy, aren’t you?” He asked. They both began to slip into their dominant and submissive headspaces. 

Jae nodded. Younghyun smiled. “Mhm. Good boy. You’re so good, so good for me. So good that I know you can make me feel good. If you don't want to anymore, or you feel uncomfortable, you can safeword out. This place is a safe place, and you can always back out if it’s too much, okay? What’s your color, baby?”

“Green.” He said, and his dick pulsed as Younghyun teased his nipple over his shirt. “Good, me too. How about you undress as I get the lube and condoms, along with some snacks and lotion? Can you do that for me?” Younghyun asked gently.

Jae nodded. “I’m a good boy.” He mumbled as he took off his shirt. “I know you are, Jae baby.”

Younghyun unlocked and opened their room door, yelling something about ‘ _ Jae and I are gonna fuck go see a movie I’ll pay you back tomorrow! _ ’ before closing the door and getting the supplies they needed. They kept everything in a special drawer, so it’s close and they always know where things are when they need it.

By the time Younghyun placed all of the items onto the bedsite table, Jae was fully naked and striped, his clothes in a messy pile beside the bed.

“Good boy.” Younghyun said, making Jae shudder. “For you.” He said, smiling dreamily at Younghyun. Younghyun did the same, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Jae watched from the bed as Younghyun stripped, smiling shyly when Younghyun caught his gaze and smirked. “Like what you see, baby?” He asked. Jae nodded.

“I’m sure you do. I catch you staring at me all the time.” Younghyun climbed ontop of Jaehyung. The older looked up with his mouth agape, his hands on the bed because he didn't know where to put them. Their roles were usually reversed, with Jae in the lap of Younghyun.

“It’s cute.” Younghyun smirked. The younger of the two guided Jae’s large hands onto his hips, smirking more as Jae gasped. “Hold me like I hold you, baby.”

Jae nodded, and held onto Younghyun’s hips tightly. He whimpered as Younghyun hissed. “Good boy.” Younghyun kissed Jae’s open mouth, taking the older by suprise. 

He pulled away, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. “Do you wanna do it? Or should I make you watch me?” Younghyun asked Jae. The man blushed furiously, the red making it’s way to his chest.

“I’m sure your long fingers could reach in places I never could.” Younghyun fake pouted, trying to tease Jae and see if he’d prep instead of watching his dom do it.

Jae whined and shut his eyes. His hips bucked as he thought about his long fingers touching his dom’s sweet spot, his hot walls squeezing against his fingers. “I wanna do it.” He opened his eyes again in silent beg.

“Good boy. Prep me like I’d do you, you know how to do it.” Was all Younghyun said before he pushed Jae off of his legs and spread them wide, making Jae’s mouth drop and his blush to go darker.

Jae grabbed the lube from Younghyun’s hand and clumsily got it open and poured probably too much lube onto his fingers before shutting the lubr lid closed and warming the said lube up on his fingers. “That’s it, Jae baby. You’re doing so well.” Younghyun praised.

“Thank you.” Jae mumbled, before he whipped his one hand clean on the sheets, which quite frankly was gross, but they’ll get cleaned after tonight regardless. He then put the clean hand on his dom’s knee, pressing a lubed finger to his hole.

“Are you ready?” Jae asked. Younghyun nodded. “I’ve been ready, baby.” Jae nodded and took a deep breath before pushing his finger inside. He gasped as he did so, Younghyun’s walls being so  _ hot _ around him. His hips bucked and he felt precum leaking from his slit. He didn't know if he’ll last that long by the time they actually get to fucking.

“ _ Fuck.” _ Younghyun whispered, his head leaning back in a groan. He moaned as Jae pushed his finger deeper, proceeding to push in and out slower. “Sir,” Jae gasped. “Put another, baby. I can take it.” Younghyun breathed, moaning loudly as Jae pulled out and pushed in with two fingers, the fingers pushing  _ deep _ and hitting his prostate.

“ _ Holy fuck, _ ” He moaned. “So good, baby.” He encouraged Jae. Jae’s hips bucked at Younghyun’s moan and praise. Jae then began to move his fingers into a come here motion inside of Younghyun, which made the younger hips arch off the bed as Jae rubbed his prostate dead-on.

“Another, baby. One more. Then you can fuck my tight hot ass, huh? I can see your hips bucking and your cock leaking as you finger me, you’re so desperate to be inside me. It’s so hot. You’re so hot for me.” Younghyun rambled.

“ _ Sir.”  _ Jae whined as his dom talked so filthily. It was true, he wanted to fuck into Younghyun’s tight heat  _ so bad _ that his hips were bucking and his slit was leaking precum, he was desperate. 

He then quickly added another finger, scizzoring them so that Younghyun would be stretched. Jae’s cock wasn’t the thickest, but he’d never want to hurt his boyfriend. 

The two men were panting in the hot, musky room as Jae finger fucked his lover. Younghyun’s moans were carrying off the walls, which made Jae’s cock twitch. They both loved the sounds each other made, they could easily get off to their moans alone.

However, that wasn't what this was. This was Jae fucking Younghyun for the first time. He was so, so ready, Younghyun being in the same position as he told Jae to put the condom on.

The sub lined up against his dom’s hole, looking at him for permission to start. They both had rosy cheeks, and for a split moment, the two could swear this felt like the first time they fucked again. 

“You can move, baby boy. Sir’s ready for you.” Younghyun said. Jae immediately nodded and whined as he pushed into the hot, wet heat.  _ Fuuuuck _ . It felt so good on both ends, both men aren't going to last long.

“Move, Jae baby.” Younghyun rasped. He moaned as Jae began to fuck into him, Jae whining as he pushed his hips. “ _ Sir–”  _ He moaned, tears shining in his eyes as Younghyun clenched and squeezed around him. 

“ _ Please. _ ” He begged, not knowing what he was even begging for. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good. So deep and thick inside of me,  _ fuck.  _ You gonna make me cum, baby? Huh? Gonna make your dom cum from fucking him nice and good like he does to you?” Neither Jae or Younghyun was sure to how Younghyun could still talk so dirtily as they both were overwhelmed, but fuck did it make Jae closer to his edge.

“Yes, yes. Gonna make sir cum.” Jae cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he thrusts in and out of Younghyun’s heat. “Close. ‘m close. Can I cum?” He asked, eyes shining and puppy dog like as he looked as Younghyun.

“After I do, baby. C’mon, you can do it. You know where my sweet spot is, make me cum.” Younghyun told him. Jae nodded and began to fuck into Younghyun’s prostate, the younger also grabbing his cock and stoking it in the same pace he was being fucked. 

After a few more stroked and thrusts, Younghyun was coming with a shout and his body spaspmed as Jae fucked him through it. Jae fell ontop of Younghyun and cried and begged to finally cum. 

Younghyun granted him permission and Jae came hotly inside of the condom, sobbing as Younghyun clenched on his overstimulated cock. He layed back onto his dom, and they breathed and calmed down together.

Younghyun began to play with Jae’s hair as the older sniffled and was making his way out of the cloudy subspace he was previously in. Younghyun was coming down as well, beginning to feel the after effects of Jae fucking him.

“C’mon, Jae baby,” He groaned as he sat up. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Jae nodded and slowly pulled out of the younger, making them both hiss in overstimulation.

They cleaned up together in the tub, Jae almost falling asleep as Younghyun cleaned his hair. They made their way to bed, after Younghyun changed the sheets. They ate the snacks and Jae rubbed Younghyun with lotion, before they got dressed in comfy pajamas. “Do you hurt anywhere, Bri?” Jae asked with a blush as they laid in bed together. 

Younghyun snorted and blushed as well. “A bit. But it’s a good hurt, I know you fucked me good.” He said honestly. Jae smiled against Younghyun’s chest. He made his dom, his boyfriend feel good. That made  _ him _ feel good. “Did you feel good?” Younghyun asked him.

Jae nodded. “It was different but,  _ god, _ a good different. I wanna do it again. Dunno about domming you, yet, but I definitely wanna fuck you again. But first you gotta fuck me the next time we have sex.” Jae said, making Younghyun roll his eyes. The younger grabbed him up for a kiss. 

The couple softly kissed and talked, giggling as the rest of the band made their way home and yelled out a ‘ _ are you two horndogs done yet?’,  _ to which they just giggled more.

As they calmed down, and everyone else was asleep, they said their ‘i love you’s before falling asleep themselves.

They will definitely be switching the top and bottom roles again. 


End file.
